


Break For It

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FFXV Brotherly Love Week, Fluff, Gladio will make sure he's okay, Iggy got a little sick, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Ignis may not always know the best way to look after himself, but thankfully Gladio does.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	Break For It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Here is my contribution to the ffxv brotherly love week!
> 
> Day 10: Carry!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at: ragewerthers.tumblr!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Poking his head out of his room, Ignis glanced around his apartment, eyes narrowed as he scanned for any sign of his partner.

There was no creaking of floorboards. No sizzle of breakfast or burble from the coffee pot.

Silence.

He was alone.

Which meant… he could make a break for it.

He nudged the door to his bedroom open just a little more, taking a tentative step down the hall… then another. The only sound reaching his ears was his own slightly rattled breathing and whatever stuffy noises were coming from his nose.

Surely Gladio was overreacting. This had to be allergies. Nothing more, nothing less.

Granted he had never been affected by allergies a single day in his life, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t start now!  
  
Bringing his arm up to stifle a sneeze, he was distracted just long enough not to notice the shadow that suddenly loomed behind him until it was too late.

“And where do you think you’re goin’, hot stuff?” a deep voice growled and before Ignis could register what was happening he was being swept up into the strong arms of his partner, shield and, apparently, his prison guard.

“Gladio! Put me down this insta-ACHOO!” His diatribe was cut short as another tickle in his nose had him quickly turning his head and sneezing into the crook of his elbow.

“If I do you’re gonna try and make another break for it and you need to rest,” Gladio said simply, shaking his head as he made his way carefully back toward Ignis’s room.

The adviser huffed unhappily before slumping back against Gladio’s chest, a pout making its way onto his features.

Glancing down Gladio couldn’t help chuckling at the sight and shook his head. “You’re ridiculous,” he murmured fondly as he reentered the room. As gently as possibly he lowered Ignis down onto the bed, the man lying out as Gladio took a seat beside him. “Look at you… you didn’t even completely dress yourself.”

Glancing down Ignis suddenly realized that yes… he may be wearing two different colored socks… and yes… his grey button up didn’t quite mesh well with his moogle print sweats.

Oh astrals.

“I really am sick, aren’t I?” he grumbled, making Gladio smile sympathetically as he reached over to the nightstand for a cup of water he’d left for Ignis earlier.

“Afraid so, darlin’. Though I’m surprised it took a look at your fashion choices right now for you to realize it,” he teased, handing over the drink as Ignis sat up a bit to take it. The adviser took a few careful sips before Gladio took it back, noticing the slight tremble in the man's hands. “I think your fever is coming back. Are you cold?” he asked softly as Ignis sunk back down onto the bed. The little nod he received as Ignis shivered slightly made his heart ache and he went into action to remedy his partners discomfort.    
  
Standing up he helped to maneuver his long limbed darling back under the covers, tucking them around him and making sure he was bundled up to his red nose. “There… any better?” he murmured, watching as Ignis curled up slightly and snuggled into the warmth.

“Could be… better,” he mumbled, blinking open a bleary eye and looking up at Gladio. “Stay with me?”

The words were so softly spoken and so unsure that Gladio didn’t think a force on this Eos could ever make him move. “Of course I’ll stay, Iggy. As long as you need me,” he murmured, soothing his fingers through Ignis’ hair before moving to the other side of the bed. Once he had slipped in under the covers he moved closer, wrapping his arms around Ignis and drawing him closer to his own warm body.

Like a moth to a flame, Ignis instantly turned in his hold and snuggled closer to Gladio, giving another little shiver before sighing contentedly.

“Now get some rest and maybe…  _ maybe _ … I’ll bring you your laptop later.”

Ignis peeked up to glare at the man. “I can’t believe you hid it on me.”

“I can’t believe you tried to make a break for it in moogle sweatpants.”

“...... touche.”

With that, Ignis ducked his head back down and it wasn’t much longer before his soft snores could be heard throughout the room, the slight stuffiness of his nose not helping to quiet them.

Chuckling softly, Gladio shook his head and dropped a soft kiss to the top of Ignis’s head.

“Sleep tight, Iggy.”


End file.
